1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure generally relates to sporting equipment having at least one binding mounted on a platform. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to such sporting equipment wherein the binding is selectively releasable to pivot or rotate about a generally vertical axis without requiring removal of a boot from the binding.
2. Description of the Related Art
The sport of snowboarding has been practiced now for numerous years and has gained tremendous popularity across the country and throughout the world. A snowboarder typically wears snowboarding boots that are firmly held into boot bindings. The bindings are rigidly attached to the board to allow the user to properly maneuver the board when riding. Different from skiing, however, the snowboarder places both feet onto a single board, one in front of the other, and typically stands at an angle to the direction of travel. Each rider may set the angle of the feet differently but the feet typically remain at an angle to the direction of travel.
With reference to FIG. 1, when moving toward a ski lift or when maneuvering on generally flat ground, a snowboarder generally removes one foot from the snowboard and pushes the snowboard along while maintaining the other foot locked at an awkward angle on the board relative to the direction of travel. Riding or moving the snowboard with the user's front foot locked in the inward pointing direction exerts a considerable amount of force on the rider's front knee, leg and hip.